Mama Kissed Santa!
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Little Christmas story that comes from my other fic No Matter What. Little Kryssy sees her mother Link kiss Santa, instead of her father Snake.


# Mama Kissed Santa! #  
This is just a little Christmas bit going off of "No Matter What". It's a short little thing, so I don't think your eyes should hurt. A little bit of cross-dressing.

xXx

"Papa!" a little girl with platinum blonde hair and highlights called

"Yes baby girl?" a tall man with brown hair and brown stubble asked as he picked up his four year old daughter.

"Tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Why, yes it is! I wonder what you'll get from Santa..." Snake trailed, knowing very well of all the things 'Santa' had got her for Christmas.

"So do I! Where's Mama?"

"I'm not sure, baby girl. But what I am sure of is that it's little Kryssy's bed time." her father said, prepared to tighten his hold on her.

"Noooooo! I don't like bed time Papa!" Kryssy protested.

"Tooooo bad! Santa can't come if you're not asleep!" Snake teased while carrying his daughter to her room.

"Really? Time for bed then!"

"That's my girl. What pajamas do you want to wear to bed this time?" Snake asked while rummaging through Kryssy's pajama drawer.

"The pink footies!" the blonde girl yelled while standing in just her underwear.

"Again? Thank the lord Mama does laundry... Come here baby."

Snake assisted his daughter and tucked her in bed, making sure to shower her with kisses before leaving.

"I love you Papa." a somewhat tired Kryssy said.

"I love you too baby girl. Go to sleep, it'll be Christmas before you know it."

Snake left his only daughter's room and headed for his own, which wasn't too far away in case of an emergency, but not so close that her innocence would be lost by the sounds of love making.

"There you are! I've been looking for- Woah, what the hell is this?" Snake asked, getting hard immediately.

Snake's husband of two years was sitting on their bed with his legs crosses, looking sexy as hell. He had on a sexy red and green elf costume, matching green fingerless fishnet gloves, matching red fishnet thigh highs, and red, shiny, three inch patent peep toe platform pump heels.

"Hey baby. I decided to give you on of your presents early... But you only get me if you put on your costume as well." Link said while biting his lip and pointing to the costume.

Snake threw on the Santa suit, beard, and hat and walked over to Link, cupping his face in his large hands.

"Snake loves his present already," the brunet whispered.

Link looked up, "Oh look, a conveniently placed mistletoe. You know what to do."

Snake smiled and kissed Link's perfect pink petals softly and passionately. The "elf" wrapped his arms around "Santa's" neck and laid down, pulled him down on him.

There was a soft shut of the door, too soft for the males to notice.

xXx (Christmas Day)

"I think this is the first time we've had to wake up Kryssy ourselves." the blond male said while putting on a jacket and some sweatpants.

"We got loud last night, she probably heard us. By the way, I love making love to you when you wear heels," the naked brunet said while still in bed with his face in the pillows.

"Maybe. The walls are pretty thick though. And don't expect me to role play anytime soon, wearing heels hurts like anal penetration for the first time."

"That's a good analogy, so I won't complain for once. Let me get dressed and I'll wake her up."

Snake got out of bed and put on some clothes. Link went to the kitchen to start making Kryssy some eggs for breakfast, and Snake went to wake up his little girl.

"Baby girl, it's time to get up." the brunet said while kneeling at his daughter's bed.

The blonde four year old opened her eyes to see her father, and immediately started crying.

Her father scooped her up in his arms and laid down in her bed while slightly rocking his precious baby girl, "Kryssy, what's wrong? You can tell Papa."

"P-Papa! I s-saw Mama k-kissing Santa last night! I d-don't want him to go up to the North P-Pole with S-Santa and leave us! And I don't w-want you and Mama to b-break up!" the poor little girl cried.

"Oh, baby girl, Mama and I aren't ever going to break up. What makes you think that would happen?" the brunet asked while rubbing Kryssy's back, something that always calmed her down.

"Because he k-kissed Santa! And he's only supposed to kiss you and me!"

Link opened the door to see a tear stained Kryssy and her father holding her, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Kryssy baby, what's wrong?" the concerned mother asked as he sat down next to his husband and daughter.

"I saw you kiss Santa last night! You're not supposed to do that Mama!" Kryssy scolded.

"She said that she doesn't want you to go up to the North Pole with Santa and leave us, and that she doesn't want us to break up. She also said you're only supposed to kiss me and her." Snake said with a wink.

"Aw Kryssy! Papa and I will never break up, don't you worry! And I'm not going to the North Pole with Santa." the blond mother said while taking Kryssy out of her father's arms and into his own.

"Why did you kiss Santa?" the innocent child asked.

"Yeah, babe. Why'd you kiss Santa?" Snake teased. He'd pay for it later, but it was totally going to be worth it.

"Because of the mistletoe. If you get caught under the mistletoe with someone, you're supposed to kiss them. And someone who won't be getting kisses is your Papa. Let's go downstairs so you can eat your breakfast and open your presents."

Later that night Kryssy was in bed with some of her new stuffed animals, and Link and Snake were in bed, getting ready to pass out.

"I can't believe she thought I'd leave you two." Link said, feeling heartbroken at the mere thought of leaving behind the two most important people in his life.

"Neither can I. I know you'd never leave, because even if you did I'd track you down and bring your ass back where you belong. And I'm glad she knows who you're supposed to kiss, so watch out for her if you decide to have an affair."

Link's mouth went wide open and was getting ready to yell at his husband for saying such a thing, but Snake capped his lips over Link's and silenced him.

The need for air arose, so Link broke the kiss. Right before he fell asleep, he said, "Merry Christmas baby. And you're on restriction for a week."

zZz

I was thinking how cute it'd be if Kris or Kryssy caught Link kissing Snake dressed as Santa and getting worried over it, so I wrote this. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
